


20th Century Sengoku no Go

by orphan_account



Series: Two Spirits of GO? No, there are many spirits of Go, in this world. [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, a long fusion AU crossover, also some minor charas not tagged naturally, and maaaaybe will see early 2000s, like in 50s at earliest, not everything is chronological but probably obvious what happens when, rating is for much later chapters, set in modern times aka 80s and 90s, several but not all pairings are puppy loves, some pairing need tonnes of handicap to pretend to exist but they try, some pairings are one-sided, some tags were cut because I don't want to take up too much space, the characters not in tags?they lived in 1500s or 1600s not here, there are 2 prologues but it can be read without them without a problem too, warning for slight incest but late on not now, well not truly incest in my opinion but that's subjective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motonari Mouri doesn't believe in ghosts. Therefore, he calls what's in those ancient boards: those echos, those powerful Go teachers not spirits, but imprints. Hanbei Takenaka stopped being willing to work with him when Mouri stopped being willing to make his own body Takenaka's Go-playing doll. Enough was enough, he already got enough knowledge out of him. And so, he didn't mind his own son stealing the board - it was only to be expected.</p><p>Strange, as Ieyasu's never been interested in Go. Ah, apart from young Ishida Toyotomi (adopted, not that the ignorant boys knew, but good choice) or young Touya forcing him. Mitsunari stopped playing, so that could only mean that Ieyasu was going to challenge Akira Touya sometime. Before that time, Mouri would certainly defeat the Touya who mattered. The Meijin, his longtime rival.</p><p>Meanwhile, the other Board. Mouri really wanted to find it, but its location was still a mystery. An ancient imprint, said to older than even Takenaka: he'd give anything for that. Maybe from that imprint, he could learn even more. The Honinbou Shuusaku's imprint, not truly Honinbo Shuusaku's, as far as Mouri learned from many sources.</p><p>Updating soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**And That Was a Mistake // I Think My Venerable Teacher's In Love With a Dead Person... Well, He's Also Dead, so That's Fine? But He Hasn't Moved on from Go.**

 

 

It rained outside. It was the perfect day to play Go - not that, in Hanbei Takenaka's opinion, any day was less than perfect to play Go, even if the sun shined irritatingly outside and some players wanted to _walk_ or _swim_ or _ride horses_ instead of doing something that was the pinnacle or existence, that is: play the most sacred game, the only thing in his short and bedridden life that mattered, his life only saving grace, and the one thing that, for some years, kept him from giving in to death: Go.

It was his karma, apparently, that now, in this foolish age, he got stuck with the boy who didn't want to play Go at all, if it wasn't for some mysterious 'Mitsu-kun' (mysterious only because he's never been introduced in person, but the boy loooooved talking about him for hours on end). Was stuck with Mouri Ieyasu, because Ieyasu's foolish father decided that he himself knew enough that he didn't need Hanbei's help while playing anymore. Said something about _not wanting to be possesed anymore._ And he was supposed to be a good strategist? What an utter nonsense. Hanbei knew better. Hanbei, if he still had a body to give, would gladly give it to somebody stronger in Go than himself, if there ever happened to be such a person.

"Hanbei-sama, c'mon!! I wanna show you _Pocahontas!_ It's just came out on VHS, and it's brilliant, I've seen it in TV with Mitsu-kun before--- before... before before."

Ieyasu's smile suddenly wavered in such a way that meant, Hanbei's come to learn, that the little boy was now utterly crying. Which was, Takenaka knew, perfect, because now, if only they watched the movie, Ieyasu would easily agree to play Go with him. Perfect. Whoever "Mitsu-kun" and his perfectly dead (yes, he wasn't deaf, Ieyasu muttered stuff about that enough times) parents were, maybe Hanbei should thank them all someday. They made Ieyasu-kun rather pliable for suggestions.

"I'd rather rewatch _The Lion King,_ if you don't mind. And then we'll play Go for five hours."

"Mhm," Ieyasu agreed without really listening, but Hanbei Takenaka knew that Ieyasu was a 'man' (boy, still too young, really) of his word, so it was enough to remind Ieyasu-kun of his 'mhm' promise later. Perfect. An afternoon of Go, finally! It's been four weeks since the last one. Ieyasu was a pathetic opponent, but better him, than no one. It was hard... having noone to play against. So even against Ieyasu-kun... _Am I getting that desperate? If a good Pro who wasn't Motonari suddenly came into this room, I'd probably fall in love or something equally pathetic. I'ts almost like a withdrawal._

The movie (Hanbei long knew all about those modern 'movie' art from Ieyasu's father, when he was Ieyasu's age) was or wasn't that one about the lion usurper who was quite smart, but not very smart, since he didn't really account for hyenas' obvious disloyalty and accidently injured their pride, which then killed him, but Hanbei didn't really care. The movie was only playing so that Ieyasu-kun would play Go with him afterwards, after all.

And then, everything changed. The beam of Light struck from above - well, not really, from the 'TV' screen - with no warning, and struck hard.  Takenaka, who spent most of his short life, and then long afterlife, in the Shadows, didn't even account for the existence of such a Light. It was just impossible.

Impossible.

It must have been an accident, as even Motonari Mouri wouldn't break his son's worthless entertainment on purpose. But there it was. There he was. The stranger from the Light. The impossible one. The air of a Pro, of a master, but more than that - the absolute conviction of winning. Of own strength. Only the first few moves of a match - that was all that Hanbei Takenaka's seen, on that 'casette', but he knew now, without a doubt, he knew:

He wanted him.

He wanted to play against Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He wanted to play with Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He wanted to play through Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

_I want You. I need You. I've never met one such as You. I want Your challenge, I want Your mind, I want Your spirit, and I want Your body._

_Desperately? I don't even care._

_I want to see You. The 'casette' is not enough. I want to meet You. I want to play agains You. Gods, I want to play agains You! And then... and then... I want to play through You, as well!_

_I want you for myself. I need You for myself. Your strength. Your conviction. Your unwavering fingers. Your everything._

 

~~**_Click._ ** ~~

 

And then, suddenly, the image went black, as Ieyasu-kun stopped the VHS player. And looked, for the first time, at his Takenaka-sama's Board (he wasn't showing himself, Ieyasu-kun rarely opened the Board, which would be necessary for him to really show himself) with something akin to fear.

Hanbei, for the first time in his afterlife, wanted to slap Ieyasu-kun. Or use his whip on him, if only he still had it. How dare he. How dare Ieyasu-kun press 'STOP' button. How dare he. How dare he--

_Ah. I don't think I've ever felt something like this, before. This isn't something puny people call 'love'._

_No, this must be... obsession, maybe? I like this feeling. It's burning, and after life of being burned inside, the afterlife was much too cold - and here I thought I liked being called..._

_No, I was lying to myself. I hate not burning. Because not burning inside only means I'm dead._

_I'd rather be sick again. So if he makes me sick - well then, that's just perfect. I want to be sick for that one. Toyotomi Hideyoshi... I'll play against you. I swear!_

_That's not the one who died in a plane crash, hopefully? Maybe some relative. Though, judging from Ieyasu-kun's look.... ahh._

_***********************************************_

 

_Dear Ieyasu._

What comes into mind, upon seeing the number. What comes unbidden, because it's been weeks and ages since Ieyasu was 'dear', since Ieyasu even mattered. The brain - or mind - was a stupid thing, holding to 'dears' that no longer were, Mitsunari knew.

_Click._

Each time. Pushing one button was enough to keep Ieyasu at bay.

That hurt. Because if Ieyasu really cared that father died, if Ieyasu really cared that Mitsunari was now in hell, then... then then then then!!!!

Then Ieyasu would come here, personally, not use some cold machines to try and offer his false, weak condolences. And that only meant one thing: dear... no, not dear... Ieyasu didn't care enough. He never cared, about Mitsunari's Father and Mother, never cared at all!!

Which means... the Ieyasu whom Mitsunari saw, whom Mitsunari imagined, whom Mitsunari, with great effort, and great sacrifices (he had to play rugby once! How humiliating!) tried to teach Go... that Ieyasu Mouri never existed in the first place!

So that week when he lost Father, when he lost Mother, Mitsunari Ishida, unconnectedly, also lost his very best friend and rival.

Who never existed in the first place, he was now quite sure. Never did. Never would. And so, it didn't matter how many times would the telephone ring. Who cared? Apart from Takechiyo, apparently, who jumped on the phone receiver after next few calls, meowing and apparently trying to pick up the phone. But she couldn't, since she was just a small kitten.

 

*******

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Ah, somebody else is calling Mitsunari right now. That Mouri, probably. But I already knew that, didn't I?_

Akira Toya knew many things. And even more than he wished to know.

***************

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

 


	2. Interlude - And He Wanted Nothing to Do with Old Geezer's Game, Thanks

**Interlude**

**And He Wanted Nothing to Do with Old Geezer's Game, Thanks // More or Less How He Felt  
**

 

Shimazu wasn't disappointed that one of his grandchildren didn't want to learn Go, only amused. Kasuga, who's read many - maybe too many - books about the legendary Go player and warlord at the same time, Uesugi, seemed to have fallen in love with that historical 'Kenshin-sama', with war strategies, and, most importantly to the old man, with Go.

Hikaru, on the other hand - that child wouldn't fall in love with any warlord, nor with any Go Pro, old Shimazu was quite certain. No, he just wasn't the type. And so, when it came to the choice of whom he should give his old treasure - the mysterious Go board, which, unlike what that young upstart Mouri thought, wasn't haunted at all - to, Shimazu chose Kasuga, naturally.

__________

 

"I'll tell you a secret, if you don't tell Grandpa." Kasuga said one day. Hikaru, curious, just nodded and asked her.

"I met Kenshin-sama," Kasuga said, blushing. "Kenshin-sama is teaching me Go now. He says another legendary player, called Sai, is in the Go board in your basement, Hikaru. You could learn Go as I'm learning it as well. And another is in that famous Go player, Mouri's, basement right now, neglected as well. Because Mouri-san considers himself quite educated already, and his son loathes playing Go."

"Ieyasu? Nah, he's in the Go club. That means he loves Go. And I thought he was cool, when he only played baseball and rugby, not lame games. But he's smiling more in Basketball club, so, maaaaybe he's still cool. But, Kasuga, you're funny. Ghosts don't exist! You can't get me scared with ghosts stories."

Hikaru's cousin seemed to get offended at that, more than he would have suspected he would.

At least she's never breached stupid subjects like improbable Go ghost stories with him again. Though, maybe they stopped being friends?

Naaahh, she was just bein a girl about it. She'd come around. Definitely. And so would Ieyasu, and he and Hikaru could be friends again, when Ieyasu stopped spending too many hours playing lame old geezer games. Though, now that Hikaru thought back, it seemed that Ieyasu never noticed that Hikaru was truly one of his best buddies.

 

Lame. Ieyasu was like that, though... if friendship didn't hit him in the face, he thought there was none. At least, that's what Tadakatsu once said, maaaybe. Hikaru didn't quite get Tadakatsu, unless Tadakatsu would write it down. Which he rarely did.

And now Ieyasu rarely played Basketball as much as before. And almost stopped playing rugby. Now the rugby thing had to be someone's fault, and if Hikaru, now almost nine years old, in other words, not a kid, right? If Hikaru knew who turned Ieyasu off basketball, he'd punch them.

 

Probably not really. But that sounded good, didn't it? Well, at least Sakichi thought so. Sakichi was a cat - a gift from Ieyasu, when he was just a kitten. Sakichi, not Ieyasu. One of the litter, from the litter of somebody's she-cat. Somebody called Toyosomething or other. Hikaru didn't care to remember, not really. Sakichi was neat, and as long as she was, who cared where she came from?

 

***********

 

He didn't plan on going to this forest. Mitsunari knew what was nearby. Then again, why shouldn't he? He could just become ill. What was the reason not to? His body would just become as ill as his soul, wouldn't that be all?

Something was there, so he picked it up, unthinkingly. It was just some drawings. But they were beatiful: and they said, with all those shooting... stars? Comets? They said, he thought, that the world should end. The drawings were signed, even, so that was neat. And really... could somebody whose body - only body - was ill, understand what Mitsunari was feeling right now? That the world should end - that even, perhaps blasphemously, even Go should end, because... why shouldn't it??

_Why?_

And it was even signed. _Ootani._ Whoever Ootani was, Mitsunari decided that he'd understand - at least - a bit more... a bit more than Ieyasu would, unfortunately. So he left a few words, leaving the drawings were they were, knowing that maybe that Ootani would pick them up, maybe not...

Well, why should he care? Whether he would or not?

_Why? My heart is dead, anyway._

Still, he left a few words, and left the drawings in the exactly same place, on same moss, before leaving and going home. Why? Maybe even dead people could be bored, sometimes, he decided. If he still lived, he'd play Go- but whoever heard of people who were dead, or dead inside, playing the most sacred game? Few words...

*********

There were a few words there, scribbled by someone else's hand, a stranger's hand. A healthy hand, but still, what a curious sight.

_I agree. This world should end: now: before I'm even deader. T.I.M., ~~Young Go Player and Future PRO, soon.~~_

And a quick, lousy picture of a broken goban, drawn without much care - no, with an unrealised care.


	3. Interlude 2: Inexplicable Nightmares //  If Someday He Could Again, it'd Be Waiting, Warm

**Interlude II**

**Inexplicable Nightmares of the Boy Who Wasn't in a Plane, He Knew  //  If Someday He Could Again, it'd Be Waiting, Warm  
**

 

_ Fire. Voices. Screams. Explosion. Tug. Tug. Ache. What was happening? Why was it suddenly so bright, and why was it suddenly so dark, and why was he vomiting now? He's been in many ships, and many planes, and many other vehicles, and he's never, ever been sea-sick.  
_

_ Fire? Oh. Plane? Was this a half-conscious dream? Was he dreaming he was Mitsu-kun? That must be it. He's never set his own foot in any plane, never ever. So why was his mind now playing tricks on him? _

_ Hideyoshi-san!! We must leave this place, now!! Hideyoshi-san!! Nene-san!! What are you doing?! _

_ Oh? _

_ But if he was dreaming he was Mitsu-kun, why would he say 'Hideyoshi-san' and not 'venerable father' or 'father' , or, hell, if it was THE PLANE, why wouldn't he say... 'Dad'?! Why 'Hideyoshi-san?' Why 'Nene-san'? If in this nightmare, he was supposed to be Mitsu-kun, then--- _

 

**~~_ "Liar." _ ~~ **

  _The waves were getting high, but the voice was easily recognisable, even in the storm. Storm? No, fire. And what waves, high up in the clouds?_

 _ Mitsu _ _ -kun?! When did he appear?! _ ~~_  
_ ~~

_ "Liar. I've nev ~~er been on this plane."~~ _

_ Mitsu-kun was the right age, here. Two years younger than Ieyasu felt himself to be, in this nightmare. But... what?? This wasn't the first time dream-Mitsu-kun said something incomprehensible, but---  
_

_ "Mitsu-kun, this is PLANE! THE PLANE!! We must escape, now, or we'll burn! Look, you should grab some parachute and jump out, alright?? I'll find Nene-san and Hideyoshi-san for you, I promise!!" _

_ "Liar. **~~You are the one who was on the plane. I still don't know that. Liar."~~** _

_ I don't understand, Mitsu-kun!!  
_

_ "Why are you thinking that, instead of saying that, liar? I'm not a mind-reader. You only ever think you care. You never say you care. Because deep inside, in your heart, you know you were on PLANE." _

_ WHAT? _

 

_ ******************* _

 

Ieyasu Mouri woke up sweating, and not really surprised by that fact. He didn't remember the details - he never did, after this nightmare - but he quickly dialed Mitsu-kun's phone number and only then realised that he had to be dreaming about _plane._ The plane he's never seen in person. So, he probably dreamt he was little Mitsu-kun, back then, on that PLANE.

How horrible... always that same dream. Surely, Mitsu-kun had to have worse dreams about it. How awful, after so many years....

_Click._

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_Click._

Ieyasu sighed, trying to remember what his imagination made up about the tragedy he had never witnessed.

His imagination was strange, sometimes, denying the things that Ieyasu knew.

Things that he knew. Always knew. What did the plane look like? No idea. Therefore, he wasn't there. Even his father said so, and his father knew.

Things Ieyasu knew... that Mitsu-kun wouldn't pick up the phone, maybe never, was one of such things. Thing Ieyasu knew were--- painful. No, he thought, shaking his head. _No. How can I say they're painful, when I'm-- alive, and my father is, and I play Go without guilt? So I--- have no right to any pain. Pain is-- what Mitsu-kun is feeling. I---- I'm happy. My father is alive. My mother is alive. I'm playing Go with Takenaka-shishou. I'm--- happy. Someone has to be, for balance, just like on any goban, or--though I'd rather.... but I'm happy._

 

That, or ungrateful. And Ieyasu Mouri didn't want to be an ungrateful son to his father, and an ungrateful student to his Shishou.

So, he was happy. He was - certainly. It was as certain as the fact that he's never seen the PLANE.

 

***************

Elsewhere, on a floor near his bed - he never slept in a bed, now, and dear Ootani slept in there now, after Mitsunari finally convinced him that he's never used the bed since _that day_ , anyway - Mitsunari Ishida Toyotomi woke up as well. He was also sweating. But he didn't think about the plane crush, because it wasn't what he was dreaming of.

"T.I.M., is something the matter?"

"N-no, Ootani. It's just that I had a nightmare again. I-- no, not a nightmare. Just a dream."

"Of playing Go with your venerable father? T.I.M., it's fine with me if you call such haunting dreams nightmares, as they are to you. Since you miss your Father so," Ootani murmured, soothingly.

Mitsunari just shook his head, but he couldn't help but look at Ootani with gratitude. Ah, what time was it? Oh!

"Ootani!"

Yoshitsugu Ootani nodded, and slowly got off the bed, and hid underneath it. It was near the time when a policeman, a friend of the Toyotomi family, came to check if Toyotomi's only son was doing alright and hasn't starved himself of whatever, Mitsunari wasn't quite sure about Toshiiee's intentions. Well, it surely had something to do with Toshiie-san being Uncle's relative.

One thing was certain, though - Toshiie-san wasn't allowed to find Ootani. Never. Ever. No matter what. Because if he did, then Ootani would have to leave, and that - that would be the worst. If that happened... if that happened... then, Mitsunari decided...

_I think I'd just kill myself. Because... if I can win with life, just once, just the single time, only to lose again, then I don't want to play anymore. No._

"T.I.M, my apologies, but I don't think this is necessary today. There was a criminal activity nearby, and Maeda-san may yet be too busy for the social call, unfortunately."

"What? How'd you know??"

Really, though. Ootani spent most of the days in Mitsunari's bed now, most of the hours of the days, not counting nights, when he usually stargazed, while Mitsunari slept on the floor because he hated stargazing.

"From the news of the news on the television channels, dear T.I.M."

"Oh. Ah, yes, that's right. My television still works?"

"Indeed it does."

"Fine, then, it's yours now. And since Toshiie-san isn't a danger today, I'm leaving, see you at midnight." Mitsunari said quickly, shrugged, and left the flat, quickly, to go somewhere else, somewhere where nobody knew that he dreamt about Go, because right now, he needed that. Just before leaving, he threw an old paper sheet from his pocket in Ootani's general direction, unthinkingly, because he just got used to doing so, even though Ootani already knew.

 

_If ~~he~~ ~~Ieyasu~~ he calls, don't pick the phone up. Thank you, I love you, see you next ~~Go match,~~ time or something (?) friend._

_T.I.M., ~~Young Go Player and Future PRO, soon~~_

 

Written by Mitsunari's hand, but a few years younger, and there were probably a few changes to be made, if the current Mitsunari cared to ever look at the paper sheet again. Ootani wondered, sometimes, if T.I.M. would be even more careful about not letting policemen see him if he knew what crimes Ootani comitted. Though, knowing T.I.M., no more careful than now.

 

******

_The world should end... or give me a new game to play. Any. I'm not... choosy. This-- does make me sound pathetic, does it not? See you tomorrow for the first time, if you wanna be seen, love ~~and kisses~~ , T.I.M., ~~Young Go Player and Future PRO, soon.~~_

_~~**~~ _

 


	4. Chapter 2:  Shishou, That's a Movie

**Chapter 2**

**Shishou, That's a Movie**

 

**WHEN WE ARE BORN, WE CRY THAT WE ARE TO COME TO THIS GREAT STAGE OF FOOLS.**

That was the boy's very first thought today morning, but he knew that the thought, intelligent and true though it was, didn't come from his own brilliant mind. No, it's source was some poet or playwright, though in excitement to leave his bed as he planned, to do this right now, to waste no more time this morning - 2 am, oh yes, his alarm clock, so queit that no pestering parental figures would come and steal this glorious moment from him or postpone it, yes, or was planned out very neatly; and so, at 8-years-of-age, the boy felt proud of his wonderful strategic skills, bestowed on him by the Sun itself, and so----

2:01 already?

 **Ah, I NEED TO MAKE HASTE** , the proud boy thought, dressing very quckly, while neatly folding his sun-patterned pyjamas at the same time.

And then, he naturally didn't use the window to leave his room: what was he supposed to be, a barbarian, like one Chousokabe from his class? Oh, no, he used the doors like a civilised person. It didn't squeak, he made sure of that using a genenous amount of oil on them this midnight.

All the part of his brilliant plan which would be ruined if his parental figures: well, he was adopted, he's found out a week ago, and so, right now, he didn't consider calling them 'parents' proper, especially since they still haven't deigned to tell him to his face and he was left to piece such knowledge from lazily left clues, while all the adults in his life underestimated his wonderful IQ levels: no matter! He had something much more important, and more glorious, to accomplish. RIGHT NOW.

**AND I'LL MANAGE TO OBTAIN IT, WITH THE HELP OF MY MIND AND WITH THE HELP OF THE POWERS OF THE SUN.**

All he had to do was to sneak into Chousokabe's family's cellar. There, the treasure was hidden, one whose value the Chousokabe family didn't know in the slightest.

**PATHETIC. HOW UTTERLY PATHETIC OF THEM. HOWEVER, WHEN THE FIRST RAYS OF SUN SHINE TODAY, THE TREASURE WILL ALREADY BE MINE. IT'S MINE BY RIGHT, I'VE CHECKED THAT AND I'LL PROVE IT NOW. SINCE IT'LL BE MINE BY THE SUNRISE, IT'S EVIDENCE ENOUGH THAT IT WAS ALWAYS RIGHTFULLY MINE.**

**NOT MOTOCHIKA'S, TO WHOSE TOUCH IT DIDN'T EVEN RESPOND, SINCE HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE** **RULES** **.**

 

***********

The treasure was the boy's now. With the pounding heart, he hugged it to his chest.

**~~_Is someone there? Unless you can play a match against me, leave. I'm tired._ ~~ **

**IF YOU'RE TIRED, I MAY WIN** , the boy thought idly just for a quarter of a second, his hope that the legends were true rising exponentially, but aloud, he only said, "I apologise for asking this of you when you're so exhausted, Shishou, but I'd request a match against you right this minute. The Goban's ready, and so am I. I'd respectfully ask that you give me six stones handicap, my Shishou."

~~**_That would sound fine on paper, but I truly am exhausted, and bored, by being dead for countless days now. And besides, you sound like a child: and I don't play against opponents who don't even know my name. Goodb-_ ** ~~

~~~~"That's true, I'd be remiss if I forgot to introduce myself, even though my name will mean nothing to you, yet, my Hanbei Takenaka-shishou. I'm known as Motonari Mouri, the child of the Sun."

"The Sun" Motonari suddenly heard, and not just in his head this time, it seemed, "is not a close friend of mine, my dear boy, but since you know my name, I'll grace you with one match."

The voice----where was its source, Motonari wondered, if no longer in the goban itself? And then he saw it: the faint outline of the ghostly figure, forming, resembling the old paintings he's seen of Takenaka, with only difference being that his hair was purple: the artists who renewed most paintings recently probably sought to make them more realistic, as purple was a very rare natural haircolour nowadays. Most people would probably make fools of themselves, the pathetic lot they were, by saying this shade wasn't purple, but white, but he, oh, he knew better, as his gaze, as pitiless as the Sun, he was quite certain, as certain as he could be of anything at his young age... yes, his gaze could discern any colour, those faints colours that hid themselves in people's **AURAS as well,** he mused.

 **FOOL. I KNOW THAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S GRACING YOU WITH A GAME, YOU'RE HUNGRY FOR GO, YOU'VE BEEN HUNGRY FOR IT LONG BEFORE I'VE KNOWN OF YOU EXISTENCE** , Mouri, little (but only now, he would soon change that, he's decided, and no longer be so small) child of the Sun, wanted to shout, but stopped himself from doing so at the very last seconds. The words didn't leave his mind, but even so, he had a sinking suspicion bordering on certainty that the ghost - no, he reminded himself, an imprint, according to his certainly well-reasoned theories, an imprint, a lingering will - memory, not a ghost, for certain - heard it. And so, a part of his plan failed: now Hanbei Takenaka wasn't going to like or respect him, was he?

"Six stones."

"Mhm, six stones. Move mine for me exactly as I tell you."

"Yes, Shishou. Can't you move them? I can see your fingers now--"

**AH, NO, WAS THIS ANOTHER MISTAKE?**

**~~_Fool. I'm not alive to move._ ~~ **

~~~~ **MY APOLOGIES, SHISHOU.**

"Yes, Takenaka-shishou. I will."

The first rays of today's sun fell on the goban, illuminating it enough so that the man and the boy could see the white and black stones now, in this morning barely-there-yet sun.

All went according to the boy's plan, as of now.

** ALMOST. **

*************

 

It was twenty past seven in the morning now. The boy was supposed to wake up right now, which was soon confirmed by the alarm clock's sound, one that was barely-audible to people not in the boy's bed or very close to it.

The boy smacked the goban close unceremoniously, apparently without a care that the game - the eleventh game this morning - was right in the middle. And jumped into his bed, a little too quickly, seeing as how it squeaked at that.

The man, who, just a second ago, tried in vain to keep the goban from being closed, glared at the boy with an utter contempt.

Suddenly, a woman entered the boy's bedroom and cheerfully announced: "Motonari, dear, it's time to wake up. Or you'll be late for school!"

"Yes, Mom!" a falsely cheery (so falsely that it grated on Hanbei's ears, who taught this boy how to act or pretend, a beggar?) voice replied from under the covers.

"Now, be a good boy and don't leave such a mess next evening, ok? I know you love your Go games, but look here, there are these white and black small circles everywhere on the floor. That's unsanitary, not to mention dangerous for people's feet. And oh, do your morning exercises, it won't do to have no movement!"

"Yes, Mom!"

Hanbei barely looked at the woman, as his eyes, still full of sudden utter disgust, still rested on the boy's face, no matter whether it was hidden or not. The woman couldn't see Hanbei anyway.

And so, the moment she left the room, Hanbei wasted no time in asking:

**~~_Couldn't you have put it on the shelf? And we would have finished later._ ~~ **

~~~~ **MAYBE i JUST WASN'T INTERESTED IN LOSING ELEVEN TIMES THIS MORNING, TEN WAS ENOUGH, MY SHISHOU.**

~~_**If you make such excuses for yourself, even I will never teach you how to play Go. As of now, you have no skill at all.** _ ~~

~~~~ **THAT'S NOT TRUE,**

"you're just biased, Takenaka-Shishou. I'm a very skilled person for my age. You've been dead for far too long to appreciate the intricacies of m--"

_~~**Unless you're playing Go, I don't want to hear your voice.** ~~ _

"Same goes for me, Shishou. Unless you're playing Go against me, or teaching me, I don't want to hear your voice. It's truly unnecessary for anything else, Shishou. But we're not goint to play now," the boy added, smirking just slightly, "not for the next seven hours."

"And why is that?"

It sounded like an innocent question, but if his newfound teacher wasn't very, very, very dead, the boy would now be scared of dying at his hand in sleep. Fortunately, there were many upsides to having a dead teacher.

"That's because I need to exercise, eat breakfest, and go to school. After that, I promise you more games, my Hanbei Takenaka-shishou: that is, unless You bother me too much during these seven Go-less hours, naturally."

And with that said, Motonari flicked the TV on with a remote controller. The gymnastics programme was just starting.

"And what is this supposed to be, my dear boy?"

The venom was still audibly dripping, and Motonari knew that he still wasn't forgiven for breaking the eleventh game, but he's decided to burn that bridge later, much later.

And so, with the air of superiority, and with a convenient shortcut, because the answer wasn't exactly correct, but it would be some time since his Takenaka-shishou learned more about the complexities of TV, which was such a young medium, he gladly answered simply:

"That's a movie, Shishou, a m-o-v-i-e. I'll explain the intricacies of its mechanics later, I am far too busy right now."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this AU world, 'Lion King' was made in 1988, and Pocahontas in 1989. Because Basara. Or something. ;) :D But that's how it is.


End file.
